


Love in the Time of the Apocalypse

by pinkp



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkp/pseuds/pinkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Sam and Five. My idea is to write about them following the story sequence of the game. I am halfway trough season 3 and I like to put my headcanons on paper. Sam and Five take a little bit to finally get together in this story but I think it will be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Time of the Apocalypse

**###Present Time**

  

Sam woke up that day with five between his arms. He stayed still to not wake her up and smiled. Sam thought love stories were over after the apocalypse, and in some ways he was right. No one had time for walks on the beach and romantic dinners by candlelight but with Five he had discovered a story could still be epic, even more so when having to fight zombies and people trying to conquer the world in between stolen glances and whispers of love. At least that is what he thought their story could be now that it had finally happened. After months and months since five had walked though Abel’s doors for the first time they were finally together.

The sound of people moving on the bunker bed next to his made him realize they were not alone. Well, is not like anybody can have a bedroom by themselves at Abel as everybody had to share but Five and him had been alone until both had fallen asleep the night before. He saw how Eugene and Jack silently tiptoed out of bed but on some pants over their boxes and left the room quietly while giving Sam the thumbs up with their faces showing their excitement for the couple. Everybody at Abel knew Five never slept more than a few hours and seeing her sleeping until late was short of a miracle.

Half an hour later or so Five stirred next to him and open her eyes. She looked surprised to see Sam at first but then she just smiled.

 

\- “Good morning sunshine” - whispered Sam

\- “Sam? What time is it? I was suppose to go on a run and you should be in the comms and Janine and…” - Typical Five she couldn’t spend a second thinking about herself, duty always came first.

\- “Shhhh… it’s okay is past noon I am pretty sure they already found someone to replace us for the time being” - He stroke her cheek and continued - “You deserve a break from time to time, you know that right?”

\- “Says the comms operator who always works extra shifts”

 

Sam blushed after hearing this could it be that she never noticed?

 

\- “That is different I … I…. I only did that so I could be your comms operator more often…” - Sam tried to hide his face in embarrassment at his confession and was surprised at Five’s sincere laugh

\- “Oh my God! I have been really clueless isn’t it? All this time thinking…”

\- “What?”

\- “It doesn’t matter… I mean it does but first… Sam I think there are some things you need to know about me…about who I was before the apocalypse and why… why it took me so long to open myself to you”

 

Sam made an awkward face and pushed himself into a seating position. It was true he didn’t know a lot about five and at the same time he knew all the important things, that she was loyal, that she was strong, brave but also sweet even though she tried to hide it from everybody. How she will always bring something back from her runs and give it to people no strings attached when they really needed it. Sam wondered if he really cared about who she was before. Even if she had been bad (but how could it it was Five she could never have been bad) didn’t everything she had done for Abel somehow absolve her…?

 

\- “Okay… I am all ears”

 


End file.
